Uchiha Family
by Due Farfalle Viola
Summary: Gimana Tou-san rencana kita? Ini sudah tanggal 22 desember kan?" ucap Ikuto memecah keheningan. Fic collab pertama kami untuk hari ibu! SasuSaku.


Musim dingin telah tiba dan menyelimuti Konoha gakure. Salju tipis mulai turun. Angin bertiup cukup kencang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Haruno Sakura mengibaskan rambut merah muda panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan sementara ia bergegas untuk menyelesaikan masakan paginya bersama keluarganya. Ada ralat. Nama perempuan yang sekarang tengah mempersiapkan makanan di dapur bukanlah Haruno Sakura lagi namun sudah berubah menjadi _Uchiha _Sakura.

"Hei!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Sakura melompat kaget. Matanya membelalak menatap laki-laki yang memeluknya tersebut. Begitu mengenali bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya, Sakura langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau membuatku kaget sekali!" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus dada.

Sasuke mendecakan lidah dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku lapar."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku rasa makan Ramen setidaknya bisa menghangatkan perut kita di pagi yang dingin ini." Sakura berkata sambil membawa 1 mangkuk besar ramen ke meja makan yang didominasi warna putih itu.

"Sebaiknya kau panggil Ikuto dan bawa Hikari ke sini. Sementara aku…" ucapan Sakura terhenti saat telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Kau mengangkat telepon." sambung Sasuke malas. Dengan langkah gontai dia menuju ke lantai atas memanggil kedua anaknya yang masih terlelap dalam keheningan pagi.

Sakura tersenyum dan langsung mengangkat ganggang telepon. "Moshi-moshi? Ah, Hinata. Ada apa? Emm… baiklah. Jam 9 ya.. Oke aku tunggu. Jaa.."

"Siapa yang telpon Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang menggendong Hikari, anaknya yang kedua. Umurnya baru menginjak 3 tahun. Hikari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Sasuke. Masih mengantuk. Sementara anak pertamanya, Ikuto, duduk dengan malas d meja makan dengan tampang kusut dan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Tadi Hinata mau mengajakku ke butik untuk membeli baju hangat. Kau tahu kan kalau baju Hikari mulai kesempitan?"

"Hn."

"Jadi aku boleh pergi?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn. Jangan lama-lama." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, aku janji akan pulang sebelum malam." Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban suaminya.

Semua berkumpul di meja makan. Sasuke sang kepala keluarga duduk di kursi paling ujung. Sementara itu di sebelah kirinya duduk Ikuto Uchiha. Didepannya ada Sakura dan Hikari. Mereka memakan mie ramen dalam diam. Sasuke memang menerapkan aturan 'tidak ada yang boleh bicara saat makan', jadi jika tidak penting, mereka tidak akan bicara.

"Kaa-chan.. Susu." celetuk Hikari sambil membentur-benturkan botol susunya yang kosong ke meja makan.

"Sudah selesai ya Hika-chan? Anak Kaa-chan pintar." kata Sakura kepada anaknya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, nanti tolong jaga Hika-chan ya selama aku sama Hinata ke butik, nggak enak kan sama Hinata kalau ada anak kecil, apa lagi kaya Hika-chan." ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas hidung anak bungsunya. Hikari hanya terkekeh saat dicubit Okaasannya seperti itu.

"Hn?"

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun??"

"Baiklah." jawab Sasuke dengan nada tidak rela.

"Memang Kaa-chan mau kemana?" Tanya Ikuto yang sejak tadi diam.

"Kaa-chan mau pergi ke butik nak."

"Hn?? Sama siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sama Bibi Hinata. Kenapa Ikuto? Mau ikut Kaa-chan?" tawar Sakura.

Ikuto mengerutkan alis. "Tidak. Berbelanja dengan ibu-ibu itu menyebalkan!" Sakura sweatdrop.

Tiiin… Tiiin!! Suara Klakson mobil terdengar. Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Itu pasti Hinata. Aku berangkat ya Sasuke-kun…" ucapnya sambil mecium pipi suaminya. Lalu ia berjalan kearah Ikuto dan Hikari dan mengecup kening kedua malaikat kecilnya dengan sayang. "Kaa-chan berangkat ya sayang."

"Dadaa… Kaa-chaaan… Daaa…" balas Hikari sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Sakura tersenyum. Sedangkan Ikuto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kaa-chan pergi dulu ya… Jangan nakal!" teriak Sakura sambil menutup pintu rumah.

Hening.

"Gimana Tou-san rencana kita? Ini sudah tanggal 22 desember kan?" ucap Ikuto memecah keheningan d ruang makan.

"Hn. Jaga Hikari di rumah." katanya sambil menggendong Hikari.

"Hn." balas Ikuto juga. Kelihatannya sifat Sasuke yang dingin itu juga menurun ke anaknya. Sementara itu Hikari berteriak-teriak. "Tou-chan! Dolaemon! Dolaemon!!" membuat Sasuke mendudukannya d sofa dan segera menyalakan TV.

"Tou-san pergi. Jaga Hikari." ucap Sasuke memastikan.

"Hn. Jangan lama-lama. Aku benci menunggu." well, sifat Uchiha kecil ini memang agak dingin dan galak. Sasuke pun pergi membawa Volvo-nya ke Swalayan terdekat untuk menghemat waktu.

* * *

* * *

**Uchiha Family**

**Author : Fujiwara Fuuka & Michishige Asuka**

**date : Tuesday, December 22, 2009**

**special for : Mom's day**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Sasuke melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang kantong belanjaan yang cukup berat. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang yang agak berlebihan sambil mengerutkan kening. Kenapa hari ini harus muncul masalah yang tidak menyenangkan? Betapa tidak, tadi di dalam Supermarket berpuluh-puluh pasang mata mengikuti gerak-geriknya ketika belanja. Dasar ibu-ibu di konoha, apa benar kalau aneh sekali jika aku sedang belanja? Pikir Sasuke kesal.

Sebenarnya sejak pertama kali membicarakan soal ide ini dengan anak sulungnya Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas menolak!

Entah memang Sasuke sedang sial, ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju parkiran mobil Sasuke bertemu dengan pak tua berambut putih alias si Ero Sannin, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya. Sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje Jiraiya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang juga sedang berjalan membawa barang belanjaan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Jiraiya menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang. "Sasuke.. apa kabar?"

"Hn"

"Hahaha.. Masih seperti dulu rupanya"

"..."

_Arrgh.. kenapa mesti ketemu orang aneh ini sih? Tidak tahu lagi di buru waktu apa?_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi dari redaksi Konoha's Book habis peluncuran buku terbaruku. Taaadaaa...!" tanpa rasa berdosa dia, kakek tua berambut putih itu memperlihatkan bukunya yang super famous, Icha-icha Desire.

_Tch... Siapa yang peduli dengan buku itu? Oh iya guru bodoh itu (kakashi) peduli._ Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati. Matanya memandang buku bersampul orange itu dengan pandangan tidak tertarik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini edisi terbaru dan terbatas! Bahkan Kakashi saja belum tentu akan dapat yang seperti ini. Hahaha" kata Jiraiya lagi sambil ketawa gaje. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa karena memang sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tahu tidak Sasuke, kenapa aku memilihmu? Karena aku tahu kalau kau sedang menjalankan program restorasi klan Uchiha dan dengan buku ini usahamu itu pasti akan lebih mudah..."

Sementara itu muka Sasuke memerah, "Baiklah" kata Sasuke yang tampaknya tak ingin memperpanjang masalah langsung mengambil buku 'aneh' itu dari tangan Jiraiya dan tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu sasuke langsung berjalan menjauh menuju mobilnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan "SEMOGA BERHASIL SASUKEEE! HASILKANLAH BANYAK UCHIHA YANG MANIS DAN KUAT UNTUK KONOHAAAA...WAHAHAHA"

_Dasar bodoh...!_ jerit sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

**Uchiha Family**

* * *

_Di kediaman Uchiha…_

"Hika! Jangan nakal! Nanti di marahin Tou-san!" jerit Ikuto melihat kelakuan adiknya yang menjatuhnkan kardus di gudang. Sedangkan Hikari malah semakin gembira melihat kertas-kertas berwarna-warni berceceran dari dalam kardus itu.

"Nii-chan! Horeee, Acikk!!" ucap Hikari sambil bermain-main di antara kertas yang bertebaran itu.

"Hahh.. dasar Hika-chan, eh ini apa?" Terlihat sepotong kertas yang mencolok di sekitar tumpukan kertas yang terjatuh tadi, mencolok sekali karena warnanya pink cerah dan bergambar hati yang besar.

"Hn??" Ikuto menjengit jijik setelah membaca kertas itu. "Tak kusangka, Tou-san lebay sekali."

* * *

**Uchiha Family**

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Tou-san." jawab Ikuto.

"Hikari mana?" Tanya Sasuke melihat Hikari tidak bersama Ikuto. "Tuh di Sofa. Tidur."

Setelah Sasuke ber-ooh ria mereka, Sasuke dan Ikuto, segera bergegas ke dapur memulai misi mereka. Misi membuat Sushi, masakan kesukaan ibu-nya.

_2 jam kemudian…_

"Huft! Akhirnya selesai juga…" Ucap ikuto sambil menghembuskan nafas lega memperhatikan hasil karyanya dengan Tou-sannya dengan bangga. Sushi tuna yang sangat aneh dengan bentuk tidak karuan. Meskipun aneh itu adalah hasil kerja mereka yang paling bagus mengingat bentuk sushi yang lainnya lebih hancur di bandingkan yang ini.

"Baiklah, ini harus dicoba." ucap Sasuke sambil mencomot 1 sushi. Ikuto mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Mereka perlahan memasukan sushi aneh itu ke dalam mulut mereka dan…

"UASIIIINN!!!!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. "I-ikuto, bukannya tadi aku sudah memasukan 1 sendok teh garam? Bukannya itu sesuai resep?" Tanya Sasuke bingung sambil meneguk air mineral dengan cepat.

"Lho?! Bukannya ayah menyuruhku memasukkan garam? Kukira belum di masukan garam." ucap Ikuto dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ja-jadi…" ucap Ikuto dan Sasuke bersamaan lagi. "KITA MEMASUKAN 2 SEDOK GARAM!!"

"Hah..hah... Aku nyerah saja lah tou-san, ternyata ini lebih sulit dari yang kukira."

"Terus masakannya gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya di buanglah, emang tou-san mau masuk rumah sakit makan begituan?" jawab Ikuto sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang tak jelas bentuknya.

Akhirnya dengan ide dari Ikuto dan karena waktu yang semakin mepet, Sasuke memutuskan untuk memesan sushi dari restaurant di dekat rumah mereka. Mereka pun merapikan meja dan menata makanan.

"Tadaimaa…" Teriak Sakura dari pintu masuk rumah.

"Okaeri Kaa-chan. Kami sudah menunggu," Sambut Ikuto sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje. "Dan selamat hari ibu."

"Celamat hali ibuuuu Kaa-chan…" ucap Hikari tidak mau ketinggalan.

"Selamat hari ibu Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan pelan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat meja makan yang sudah rapi dan makanan yang menunggu untuk dinikmati, tak ketinggalan pula suami dan anak-anaknya yang duduk manis di kursinya masing-masing. "Wah, siapa yang membuat Sushi kesukaan Kaa-chan ini? Kelihatannya enak."

"Itu yang membuat aku dan Tou-san!! Hebat kan?" Ikuto tersenyum bangga. begitu juga Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" mereka pun makan. Begitu Sakura makan, ia langsung tahu bahwa makanan ini pasti makanan yang ada di restauran langganan mereka tapi setelah melihat wajah bangga anaknya toh dia juga tidak tega. Dia hanya memandang suami dan anak-anaknya itu dengan tatapan terharu. Betapa bodohnya dia hari ini sampai melupakan bahwa ini harinya. Hari untuk seorang ibu. Dia malah meninggalkan anak dan suaminya.

* * *

**Uchiha Family**

* * *

"Kaa-chan." panggil Ikuto ke Sakura yang akan meninggalkannya tidur. "Tadi aku menemukan surat ini."

"Surat apa ini Ikuto?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil surat berwarna pink mencolok itu.

"Aku pikir Kaa-chan belum pernah membaca surat ini kan? Karna Tou-san dulu belum sempat memberikannya ke Kaa-chan."

"Hm?" guman Sakura bingung. " Baiklah, sekarang tidur ya Ikuto. Oyasumi." ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut anaknya dengan sayang.

Cklek. Sakura mematikan lampu di kamar anaknya.

* * *

**Uchiha Family**

* * *

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyumnya tatkala selesai membaca Surat berwarna pink cerah itu.

_Tak kusangka, Sasuke romantis juga, _pikirnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke heran melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi tersenyum menahan tawa sambil memandang ke arahnya. Melihat suaminya bingung Sakura semakin tidak bisa membendung tawanya. Dia menunjukkan penemuan Ikuto itu di hadapan Sasuke. Dan reaksinya…

"Aa, itu surat dari mana?" Sasuke berkata terbata-bata. Mukanya sudah berwarna sangat merah mengetahui itu adalah surat cintanya yang dulu tidak tersampaikan ke Sakura.

"Dari Ikuto. Dia menemukannya di gudang tadi siang." Sakura masih belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Jangan menertawakanku seperti itu! Dulu itu ide Itachi yang dengan bodohnya menyuruhku menulis surat segala!"

"Oh ya? Ahahahhahaha… biarpun begitu, Hontou ni Arigatou ya Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura sambil mengecup bibir suaminya singkat dan beranjak untuk tidur.

"Dou Itashi Mashite Sakura.."

* * *

**FIN  
**

* * *

**Michishige & Fujiwara :** Akhirnyaaaa... kita bisa collab! setelah debat sana debat sini akhirnya kita meu buat fic dengan tema hari ibu kayak gini. Ahahaha... Disini Fujiwara (atau yang lebih kita kenal Faj) adalah sebagai original idea. Michishige adalah sebagai editing. WOW!! Ini fic collab keduanya Michi (setelah sama kak Hito) dan fic PERTAMANYA Fujiwara!!

Readers! tau kan kalo di bawah ini ada tombol ijo yang imut-imut? Nah, itu di klick aja, terus masukin semua komentar anda tentang fic kami ini. Yosh!! SELAMAT HARI IBU!!!!


End file.
